1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container holder for holding cans, such as the type containing beverages, and including a releasable locking cap for the open container.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Containers such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,810 entitled combined container holder and opener is known in the art for use with containers or cans, such as those containing beverages. As disclosed, the holder can include a body onto which the beverage container is disposed, and an opener for opening the beverage container having the pull-up tab. However, once the beverage container has been opened, the prior art holders fail to include means for capping unfinished drinks full of carbonation in order to help seal in freshness, and/or to serve as a shield to prevent bugs from entering.
The present invention overcomes the preceding problems and/or undesirable results by providing a combined container holder and opener that includes a cap in order to keep the soda carbonated, spill proof, and also serve as a bug shield.